Las tinieblas de mi interior cap: 3
by Noci-chan
Summary: Tercer capitulo subido! Tohru necesita descansar, pero las emociones nunca desaparecen en la casa de Shigure! o rewiews!
1. Confusión¿son celos?

Las tinieblas de mi interior

DISCLAMER: estos personajes son de la autora del manga… no me los apropio ni un pokito. Aunq para q negarlo… me gustaría apropiarme de Kyo por una nochecita… XDD

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a todos los fans del manga y el anime. Yo no conozco a ningun fan, y sé q hay muchos. Así q… aunq esto parezca una agencia de contactos, me gustaría contactar con fans del anime o del manga. Porfaaaa… un besito!

NOTA: esto ocurre después del final.. así que… hay spoilers pekeñitos.

CAPITULO 1: Confusión…¿Son celos?

La mañana en la casa de Shigure, comenzaba como tantas otras.

Tohru se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro, con esa vitalidad juvenil que siempre la caracterizaba, disfrutando enormemente de hacer el desayuno para esos tres hombres que tanto cuidaban de ella.

Kyou y Yuki no paraban de insultarse el uno al otro mientras se lavaban los dientes.

Y Shigure… bueno, Shigure era caso a parte. Él solo se dedicaba a pulular felizmente alrededor de Tohru, provocando las risas de la joven.

Yuki (Y) – Deja a Honda-san en paz. ¿no puedes ir a molestar a otra parte?

El hombre puso su cara de perrito abandonado y comenzó la marcha hacia el salón como un alma en pena. De pronto, la voz dulce de la chica, sonó iluminando un poco los corazones de esos tres hombres afectados por la maldición del Horóscopo chino.

Tohru (T)- Oh, no, Yuki-kun, no me molesta. Me alegra que bromee conmigo. Mi madre decía siempre que las personas que intentar hacerte reír, muestran cuanto les disgusta verte triste.

Una sonrisa inocente deslumbró a todos los presentes. Así era ella, dulce y tierna en cada poro de su menudo cuerpo, preocupada en no hacer daño a nadie, y agradecida por lo poco que la vida aún le regalaba.

Al joven de pelo grisáceo, siempre le impresionó eso, desde el primer día que la conoció, pudo descubrir cuantas maravillosas sorpresas le traería esa joven desgarbada y torpe que recién entraba en sus vidas. Para él, el simple hecho de que no desfalleciera jamás, de que la sonrisa cálida de su rostro nunca desapareciera, incluso con todo el dolor que castigó su pobre corazón, le hacía admirarla más y más a cada instante.

Y- Si a Honda-san no le molesta, no hay problema.- sonrió él también, pero su gesto cambió, poniéndose serio y amenazador al mirar a su primo.- Como le hagas algo, pervertido, te arrancaré la piel a tiras y la colgaré a secar al sol.- su voz sonó tan tétrica que Shigure huyó disimuladamente y la joven se quedó mirándole con una gota en la cara.

Kyou (K)- ¿Está ya el desayuno?- preguntó con su habitual tono cortante.-

T- Etto…ya casi.

En seguida, Yuki le agarró de la camiseta negra que siempre traía y le miró con ojos fríos y enfadados. Como respuesta a esta acción violenta, la piel del chico de cabello anaranjado, se erizó como un gato ante una batalla.

Y- Trátala con más respeto, baka nekko.

K- ¡Sueltamente maldita rata!

El chico le hizo caso, pero no porque fuera una orden que quisiera obedecer, sino porque sabía que estas peleas tan tempranas incomodaban a la joven, y eso era lo último que quería. Le dirigió una mirada dulce y se fue al salón con su otro primo.

El primer timbre para entrar a las clases sonaba ya en todo el edificio. En el interior del aula 1-D Honda-san y sus amigas disfrutaban de una calmada conversación, hasta que, de repente, un joven bastante conocido en la escuela, un alumno de un curso superior apareció sonrojado hasta las orejas y le pidió a Tohru que saliera un momento al pasillo para hablar a solas.

Desde sus mesas, Yuki y Kyou miraban recelosos la situación. ¿Acaso ese estúpido chico tenía algo privado que hablar con ella? Y si era así¿de qué se trataba? Ellos mismos se sorprendieron al pensar eso, pero…Honda-san ya era para ellos como una hermana pequeña de la que cuidar, y si eran sinceros ellos mismos, podrían jurar que incluso sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo puramente fraternal. Pero nunca lo reconocerían.

Tanto los dos chicos, como las dos amigas de la joven, miraban con curiosidad y preocupación la escena. Arima Mayuto, un año mayor que ellos, se esforzaba por decir algo que parecía costarle un mundo, pero finalmente lo consiguió, provocando que ella se pusiera más y más roja por momentos.

¿Era esto una declaración de amor?

Cortésmente, Tohru asintió un par de veces, aún más sonrojada que el joven, él cual con una sonrisa se fue corriendo a su clase.

El segundo timbre para entrar al aula retumbaba, acompañando la entrada de la sorprendida muchacha.

Hanajima (H) – Tohru-kun… siento unas ondas muy cálidas. ¿Qué quería ese chico?-habló con su típico tono lúgubre.-

T- Etto…Mayuto-kun…-

Rápida y disimuladamente, los dos chicos se acercaron a las tres amigas, tratando de averiguar el porque de esa extraña conversación entre su amiga y Arima.

Al ver a Kyou y Yuki tan cerca e interesados, Tohru se puso aún más nerviosa y sonrojada.

T- Mayuto-kun…me invitó a estudiar a su casa.-

Todos- ¿Qué!

Las reacciones fueron muy diversas.

Kyou refunfuñaba enfadado algo sobre lo estúpido que era ese chico, Arisa lanzaba amenazas al aire en contra de Arima, Hanajima desprendía reflejos violáceos mientras trataba de analizar las ondas que se movían por el aula y Yuki…Yuki simplemente bajó la mirada y entristeció.

Los celos se apoderaban del ambiente. Tanto sus amigas, que siempre eran muy sobreprotectoras con ella, como los chicos, sentían unos celos difíciles de controlar.

Arisa (A)- Le has dicho que no¿verdad?

T- ….

¿Le has dicho que si!

Con una sincronía espectacular, los presentes la miraron sorprendidos. Querían pedir explicaciones, pero todos los alumnos llegaban ya para comenzar la clase.

Cada uno ocupó su puesto, pero nadie prestaba atención. Todos, a su manera, pensaban en esa "cita".

Ese mismo día…

Yuki y Kyou iban andando con un paso algo más rápido de lo normal, deseando llegar a la casa para encerrarse en sus cuartos, sin darse cuenta de que a Tohru le estaba costando verdaderamente seguir su ritmo.

¿Estaban enfadados con ella? Sí, seguramente, sí. A veces se sentía tan sumamente estúpida… Ellos siempre la protegían, cuidaban de ella, le daban cariño (a su manera), pero ella siempre lo estropeaba.

Al menos eso creía.

T- Yuki-kun… Kyou-kun…- habló con voz triste.- …si yo…si hice algo malo para que os enfadarais… sumimase.

Los dos muchachos se giraron para mirarla, deteniendo su caminata al instante. No podían evitar dejar de sentirse tan enfadados y tristes cuando la veían así. Con la vista en el suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas y un gesto triste en el rostro.

Así era ella, siempre preocupada por si hacía algo incorrecto, por si les molestaba o enfadaba, atenta para no estropear la amistad que habían creado.

K- ¡Bah¡¿Por qué siempre dices tonterías! No has hecho nada. No hay nada que sentir.

T- Demo…

Y- El baka nekko tiene razón…sin que sirva de precedente. No tienes que disculparte por nada.

T- ¿Estáis seguros que no os habéis enfadado conmigo?

Como respuesta, Yuki sonrió dulcemente, de esa manera que solo hacía ante la muchacha. Kyo, por el contrario, miró hacia un lado sin cambiar su expresión. Así eran ellos… y así los quería ella.

K- Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.- Aunque nunca lo admitiera, esa era su manera de decirle que no se preocupara por él, que seguían igual que siempre y que nada cambiaría eso.

T- ¡Claro!

Después de comer, mientras la joven se dedicaba a los asuntos de la casa, los tres hombres de la casa tomaban té mientras veían la televisión.

T- Shigure-kun…¿podría salir mañana en la tarde?

La voz cálida de la muchacha les hizo salir a todos de sus pensamientos.

Shigure (S)- Hai…demo…¿ocurre algo Tohru-kun?

T- Etto…hai… un compañero me invitó a estudiar en su casa.

S- Oh, ya veo… claro, tienes mi permiso. Ve y pásatelo bien.- en su cara se dibujó un gesto pervertido tan sumamente característico en él, molestando apropósito a los dos muchachos que veían esta conversación.

T- Arigato gozamaisu.

La chica volvió felizmente a sus tareas, preocupándose de terminar lo antes posible para comenzar a preparar la cena. Hoy haría algo especial, para compensarles por salir mañana. No es que tuviera que compensarles, y lo sabía, pero así se sentiría menos culpable por desatender sus quehaceres.

S- Oh…que pena, nuestra kawaii Tohru-kun busca en hombres desconocidos el amor que vosotros no le dais.- se burló con voz cómica.-

K y Y - ¡bakka inu¡¡Cállate la boca!

S- No lo entiendo…- comenzó su discurso poniendo una fingida seriedad que engañó al gato y al ratón.-…una chica tan kawaii, amable y cariñosa…y vosotros no lucháis por su amor. Si tan solo yo tuviera diez años menos…oh, oh…Tohru ya sería mi esposa.-

Kyo, furioso por todo en general, se levantó de golpe arrastrando casi la mesa a su paso y dirigiéndose hacía el tejado.

Ese era su sitio…allí podía respirar un poco de aire que despejara su cerebro cuando se nublaba por el enfado. Si al menos no se sintiera como lo hacia en ese momento…si no la quisiera como la quería…

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué siempre tenía que sufrir él?

ÉL era el que nació en el año del gato, ÉL era el que siempre perdía contra ese bakka nezumi, ÉL era el que se sentía fuera de lugar en esa casa, ÉL…ÉL era el que nunca podría conseguir el amor de Tohru.

Se recostó sobre el tejado, como tantas otras veces, rogando que alguien allá arriba escuchara sus plegarias y le dejara desconectar de todo pensamiento. Al menos durante cinco minutos.

Así, sin darse cuenta, llegó la noche.

Abajo todo había transcurrido con cierta normalidad, el ambiente estaba algo más frío de lo habitual, pero nada demasiado evidente. Tan solo la preocupación constante de la muchacha por Kyo rompía el silencio.

T- Iré a subirle algo de cenar.

Y- Honda-san, no deberías preocuparte tanto por el baka nekko.

T- No importa.-una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro.- Me gusta preocuparme de la gente que quiero. Como de Hana-chan, Arisa-chan, Yuki-kun, Shigure-kun…y Kyo-kun. No es ninguna molestia.

Inmediatamente desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Tras calentar algo de la cena, cogió una bandeja, lo dispuso todo y subió por la escalera hacia el techo.

La escena que encontró le pareció realmente encantadora. No había duda alguna que Kyo era del signo del gato, puesto que dormía hecho un ovillo. Dejó la bandeja en el borde del tejado, bajó rápidamente por una colcha y volvió a subir sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarle.

Le observó mientras le ponía la colcha por encima. Se veía tan dulce, tan inocente, como si todo ese mal humor se esfumara mientras dormía. Ese era el verdadero Kyo, ese era el muchacho que solo salía a relucir en contadas ocasiones. Recordaba ese mismo gesto dulce cuando ella se emocionó porque había aceptado ir al balneario con ella, cuando a la salida de la casa de su abuelo le dijo que debería pensar más en si misma y en alguna que otra ocasión más. En esos momentos fue cuando conoció al que realmente era, al chico del que ella se había enamorado.

De repente, como si su cuerpo no obedeciera sus órdenes, una de sus manos recorrió el camino hasta esa maraña pelirroja que tanto adoraba. Acarició con cuidado su pelo y temió despertarle. ¿Qué le diría si la encontraba en medio de la noche acariciándole? No tenía excusa, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

Una especie de gruñido somnoliento salió de los labios del joven pelirrojo, avisándole a Tohru que estaba despertando. Por suerte, pudo retirar la mano antes de ser descubierta, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que el joven nekko le pillara mirándole con un gesto enternecido.

K- ¿Qué…?- pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de donde estaba, al despertar del todo. No, no era uno de esos sueños que últimamente le rondaban hasta desquiciarle, era simplemente la realidad.

Se incorporó de un salto y se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba tapado con una colcha que seguramente ella le hubiera traído. Quien más sino… Y también observó una bandeja con comida a unos pasos de ellos.

No pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente. Esta era la chica que le había enamorado, la única que cuidaba de él como si se lo mereciera, como si no fuera parte de esa odiosa maldición. Era la única persona del planeta que le hacia sentirse normal, un chico como tantos otros y a la vez especial. Y eso le encantaba.

T- Sumimasen, siento haberte despertado. Gomen nasai.

K- ¿Qué hora es?

T- Las…ocho y doce minutos. Como no bajaste a cenar estaba preocupaba… y te traje algo aquí arriba. No sabía que estabas dormido. Gomen nasai.

K- ¡Deja de pedir disculpas!…lo que… lo que quiero decir es…- se puso nerviosamente una mano en la nuca, sonrojándose a la vez que trataba de hablar, pero nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera con la única persona fuera de su familia que conocía su verdadera forma. Tohru.-…a mí no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada que hagas ¿entendido?

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa parte de gatito asustado que le hacían sentir ganas de protegerle. Esos eran los mismos sentimientos que la empujaron a ir hacia él cuando vio el espíritu vengativo del gato. En realidad, ese era un disfraz de tantos, otra capa que quitar para poder descubrir la "autentica" verdadera forma de Kyo Sohma… el muchacho asustado y cariñoso que ella sabía que era.

Tohru sonrió como tantas otras veces, dando las gracias sin palabras. Se levantó sin decir nada y se fue a coger la bandeja. Secretamente, Kyo disfrutaba de las pocas veces que podía compartir con ella este tejado, haciéndose confidencias que no parecían tales. Esto era como una burbuja dentro del mundo real, el único lugar donde él podía bajar un poquito la guardia.

Se puso en pie como una exhalación, sin saber como pedirle que se quedara, porque él creía que lo que la joven pretendía era bajar de nuevo a la casa. La agarró del brazo tirando hacia él, pero no midió su fuerza, estaba acostumbrado al combate, a que nadie le tocara ni le dejase tocar con suavidad, sino con puños cerrados y patadas. Otra vez demostraba que no sabía tratar con personas…especialmente con Tohru.

Un traspié, apenas un resbalón sobre el tejado, y un leve crujido sonó junto con el estruendo propio de las tejas. Kyo hizo gala de sus reflejos y consiguió cogerla antes de que cayera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

K- ¿estás bien? Yo… yo lo siento.

T- Hai, demo…mi tobillo creo…creo que me lo torcí. Me duele mucho.

Alertados por el ruido, Yuki y Shigure salieron al frente de la casa para ver que ocurría. Al mirar hacia arriba vieron como el pelirrojo ayudaba a bajar a la muchacha que reflejaba en su rostro un gran dolor.

Tohru dormía tranquilamente en su cama, pero en la sala el ambiente era muy diferente. Yuki, Kyo y Shigure esperaban ansiosos a que Hatori les dijera algo, pero el joven doctor se hacia de rogar.

S- Hatoriiiii… eres TAN cruel. No nos hagas sufrir más y dinos que tiene nuestra florecilla.- habló con su usual tono bromista, ganándose las miradas frías de los otros tres.

H- No te lo tomes tan a broma. Creo que Tohru tiene el tobillo fracturado, mañana por la mañana vendré para llevarla al hospital. Necesitamos hacerle unas radiografías.

El ambiente, que de por si ya estaba serio, se puso aún peor. No es que fuera algo extremadamente serio, pero no cabía duda de que para todos era muy importante su bienestar.

H- Le he inyectado un calmante para el dolor, así podrá dormir toda la noche sin molestias. También le he entablillado el pie para que en caso de confirmarse la fractura no haya daños en la articulación. De momento, no puedo hacer más.

Y- Arigato gozamaisu, Hatori.

H- Puesto que no puedo hacer más, me marcho.

Shigure acompañó a Hatori hasta la puerta, mientras que en el salón los chicos continuaban preocupados por la situación.

Y- No lo entiendo…Tohru había subido muchas veces al tejado¿por qué esta vez se calló?- preguntó sospechando del nekko.-

K- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- el muchacho intentó irse de nuevo al tejado, pero esta vez Yuki se lo impidió.

Y- Todo esto es culpa tuya¿verdad¿Qué pasó esta vez¿Te volviste a enfadar sin motivo y la hiciste caer¿O qué, baka nekko?-

Continuara…

Andaaa… a ser wenos y dejar comentarios… porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cuanto antes sepa si ha gustado, antes publicaré el siguiente. Si nadie lo lee no merece la pena q me moleste. ¿no?


	2. Oculto entre las sombras

DISCLAMER: estos personajes son de la autora del manga… no me los apropio ni un pokito. Aunq para q negarlo… me gustaría apropiarme de Kyo por una nochecita… XDD

Dedicatoria:

Se lo dedico a todos los fans del manga y el anime. Yo no conozco a ningun fan, y sé q hay muchos. Así q… aunq esto parezca una agencia de contactos, me gustaría contactar con fans del anime o del manga. Porfaaaa… un besito!

Se lo dedico muyyyy especialmente a LisseHyde, Tane, Hana Faiya Fujimi y AnitaAsakura. ¡gracias por vuestros rewiews! Me hicieron mucha ilusión. Me alegra saber que mi primer fanfic de Furuba está gustando. . Un besete!

NOTA: esto ocurre después del final.. así que… hay spoilers pekeñitos.

**CAPITULO 2: Oculto entre las sombras… Solo sé hacerte daño.**

* * *

K- ¡He dicho que no es asunto tuyo!- zafándose como pudo de Yuki consiguió salir corriendo de la casa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?

¿Por qué tenía que causarle tantas molestias a Tohru?

¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarla a la cara?

Era un bestia, por eso nació bajo el signo del gato, esa era la razón de su autentica forma. Era una abominación, un ser salvaje que no podía controlar ni su propia fuerza. Y esta vez le había hecho daño a quien menos se lo merecía.

Corrió y corrió entre el espeso bosque, como ya lo hizo aquella vez, huyendo de si mismo, tratando de alejarse para no hacer más daño, para no recordar quien era.

La mañana amaneció con un tiempo esplendido, los rayos de un sol temprano acariciaban las superficies de los árboles que rodeaban la casa de Shigure y el coche de Shigure hacía unos minutos que había llegado.

Como ya era de imaginar, Tohru no podía bajar las escaleras sola, apenas podía apoyarse en el suelo, por lo que sin dudarlo un solo instante, Hatori la cogió en brazos y la bajó por las escaleras.

S- ¡Qué escena tan tierna! Hatori, Hatori…siempre supe que ese frío corazón tuyo albergaba sentimientos impuros hacia nuestra querida Tohru.

La muchacha muy avergonzada por causar tantas molestias y por las palabras de Shigure, enrojeció como nunca antes.

H- Te recuerdo que aún puedo hablar con tu editorial para que publiquen los sucesos más vergonzosos de tu vida. Algún día cumpliré mi amenaza si sigues así.

S- Eresssss tannnn maloooo….-

T- Yo…sumimasen…os estoy causando demasiadas molestias. Gomen nasai.

Y- Honda-san, no debes preocuparte por nada.- intervino con una dulce sonrisa.- Lo importante ahora es que tú te recuperes.

T- Arigato gozaimasu.

H- Volveremos en unas horas.

El joven doctor, aún con la muchacha en sus brazos, se dirigió hacia el coche para ayudarle a sentarse allí. Yuki y Shigure salieron para acompañarles hasta allí, pero en el corto trayecto, Tohru se dio cuenta de algo.

T- Etto…¿Dónde está Kyo-kun?

S- Nuestro querido jovencito salió ayer muy apresuradamente y aún no ha regresado. Supongo que estará recordando sus entrenamientos en la montaña, solo que en algún lado de este bosque.

T- ¿Estará bien?

Y- No te preocupes por él. Ahora lo importante eres tú, Honda-san.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que desde detrás de un árbol del camino, el joven observaba toda la escena. Una parte de él quería ir allí y pedirle perdón a Tohru, decirle que fue sin querer y que no pretendía hacerle daño, que nunca jamás le haría daño apropósito. Otra parte de él tenía miedo al rechazo, a mostrarse vulnerable y ser herido. Esa última, era su parte oscura, la que siempre predominaba, la que ahora mismo le impedía salir de las sombras.

El coche por fin arrancó, tanto Tohru como Hatori se fueron de allí rumbo al hospital. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que volvieran con noticias.

Una vez en el hospital, Tohru fue tratada con mucha dedicación, casi como si en verdad perteneciera a los Sohma. Le hicieron varias radiografias, otro médico la examinó y finalmente fue llevada a una de las consultas para esperar los resultados.

A pesar de que Hatori era un hombre serio, la muchacha se sentía a gusto en su compañía, sabía que como casi todos los miembros de su familia, él poseía una personalidad cálida y dulce bajo todo ese aspecto frío. En más de una ocasión se lo había demostrado, y la preocupación que demostraba ahora por ella, era una prueba más.

H- Estás preocupada por Kyo¿no es así?

T- Nani!

El joven médico apartó la mirada de la joven y perdió su mente en sus propios pensamientos.

H- Todos los miembros de los Sohma que estamos bajo la maldición, hemos de sufrir sus consecuencias, pero ese muchacho siempre lo ha tenido aún más difícil. Al igual que nosotros, no tiene la culpa de nada, no fue quien decidió llevar esta carga, pero Kyo no solo tiene que luchar con la maldición, sino con el rechazo de su propia familia. Hasta que tú llegaste no recuerdo haberle visto sonreír en presencia nuestra. Has logrado un gran cambio en ese chico, así como en todos nosotros. Tranquila, él estará bien.

Estaba emocionada por las palabras de Hatori, no podía evitarlo. Significaba tanto para ella que le dijeran esas cosas… Era como si en parte compensara el ser una carga, el hecho de estar viviendo con gente que, a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, consideraba su familia. Pero se equivocaba en algo.

T- No es así…- comenzó a hablar con voz seria.-…Kyo no estará bien. Es huidizo, temeroso y se culpará de mi accidente. Así es como piensa, como la gente le ha hecho pensar desde pequeño. Cree que todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, todo lo malo, es culpa suya. Por eso se marchó ayer de casa, por eso no regresó por la mañana, y por eso seguramente aún no haya vuelto. Teme mostrar que le duelen las cosas porque lo considera una debilidad. Solo…solo desea dejar de sufrir, pero cree que es parte de su maldición y no lucha contra ello.

H- Eso demuestra que le conoces. – Sentenció conmovido.- Está bien, en cuanto veamos esos resultados, yo mismo trataré de encontrarle.

T- Iie…ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Hatori-san. Sumimasen, estoy siendo una carga.- contestó apenada por la situación.-

Haciendo gala nuevamente de su careta de hombre serio, Hatori negó con la cabeza, empeñado en ayudarla con respecto al nekko. Después de todo, él también era parte de la familia.

Después de que la mañana avanzara, Kyo se dio cuenta que no podría huir eternamente. Al menos, no de la casa. Con gesto apesadumbrado y serio entró por la puerta, con la intención clara de ir directamente a su cuarto.

S- Kyo¿dónde has estado¿Pegando a algún osito indefenso para recordar viejos tiempos?

El muchacho ignoró el comentario y continúo el camino hasta su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se tiro sobre el suelo, al lado de la ventana, sin ningún interés en nada. Solo quería dejar de pensar… que su cerebro se apagara por un momento y le dejara descansar. Eso, y que Tohru no tuviera nada serio.

Unas horas después, el ruido del motor de un coche les alertó de la vuelta del doctor y su paciente. Yuki y Shigure salieron presurosos a su encuentro para saber que era lo que finalmente tenía la muchacha.

Hatori fue el primero en salir, rodeando el coche hasta llegar al otro lado para abrir la puerta del acompañante. De allí salió Tohru con dos muletas y una gran sonrisa, tratando de calmar la preocupación de sus amigos.

Desde la ventana, el pelirrojo observaba la escena conmovido. ¿Tan serio era para que le pusieran muletas? Ella no le perdonaría, seguramente estaría demasiado enfadada con él para dirigirle la palabra. Pero entonces lo oyó.

T- ¿Volvió ya Kyo-kun?

S- Oh, si. Nuestro joven y obstinado muchacho volvió hace un par de horas. Vivito y coleando, aunque con una cara seria que le quitaba todo el atractivo.- bromeó como siempre.

Y- Hatori-san. ¿Qué le vieron en las radiografías?

H- Lo que sospeché. Una pequeña fractura.

T- No me miréis así. Estoy bien…

H- Tendréis que cuidar de ella, no debe hacer esfuerzos y debe mantener el pie en reposo. Vendré de vez en cuando a ver como sigue, si veo que no mejora os culparé a vosotros dos.

Les dirigió una mirada seria y tras recibir una sonrisa de la joven, se metió en su coche.

T- Arigato gozaimasu, Hatori-san. – gritó mientras el coche se alejaba.-

Y- Vayamos a casa.

Tohru comenzó a andar lentamente con las muletas, avanzando despacio, pues aún le faltaba práctica. Su caminar torpe y pesado conmovía aún más al pelirrojo, que seguía observándola, sintiéndose más culpable por momentos.

Tanto Yuki como Shigure, se pasaron el día cuidando de la muchacha, preocupados de que no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo, mientras que ella no hacía más que pedir disculpas por causar tantas molestias.

Pero algo inquietaba a la joven, algo que no podía confesar a nadie, puesto que sería la pista que les llevaría a adivinar su secreto. Que amaba a ese pelirrojo que estaba escondido en su habitación. ¿Cómo podía decirles lo preocupada que estaba porque él se culpara de su accidente¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta que su preocupación iba más allá de la amistad?

Se sentía tan mal, por estar provocando eso en el joven nekko, por preocupar a todo el mundo por su torpeza. Era exactamente igual que cuando cogió aquel tonto resfriado, y también se sentía igual de estúpida.

Se levantó de su sitio, cogió las muletas y trató de irse a su cuarto, pero claro estaba, Yuki se ofreció a ayudarla. Así era, aunque siempre ayudara a todo el mundo, cuando era ella la beneficiaria de su preocupación, sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial, su sonrisa se tornaba más cálida. Todo él parecía renacer.

T- Arigato gozaimasu, Yuki-kun, demo…puedo subir sola.

Y- ¿Estás segura?

T- Hai, hai, seguro.

Con pasos torpes, ayudada por sus muletas, y tras un largo rato, consiguió llegar a su cuarto. En seguida se desplomó sobre la cama, abrumada por sus propias sensaciones, por el cansancio de aquel esfuerzo y sobretodos las cosas, preocupada por ese pelirrojo que no salía de sus pensamientos.

Sin saber bien como, comenzó a llorar, sollozando desesperadamente.

En el cuarto de al lado, Kyo trataba de mantener la mente en blanco, olvidarse de todo y de todos. Sin embargo, oyó algo que le desconcertó, agudizó el oído y se dio cuenta de que era exactamente ese sonido y de donde provenía.

Tohru lloraba en su cuarto.

Sopesó las posibilidades, que era lo que podía hacer. ¿Quedarse allí y esperar a que se le pasara¿Avisar a Shigure o Yuki que ella estaba llorando¿Ir y averiguar que le ocurría?

Era difícil, demasiado difícil… después de lo que creía haber hecho, no podía ir junto a ella, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

¡Pero él era Kyo Sohma¡¡Tenía carácter, decisión y valentía¡¡Iría allí ahora mismo!

Andando como hacía siempre que estaba enfadado (aunque ahora no lo estaba), salió de su cuarto y se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, hasta que finalmente llamó.

T- ¿Sí?- preguntó entre sollozos tratando de disimular que estaba llorando.-

De repente, toda su valentía había desaparecido. Tohru le desarmaba con solo una palabra, con el tono de su voz…

K- ¿Puedo…puedo pasar?

T- S…si…

El joven pelirrojo entró con la mirada baja, sin saber que decir exactamente, pero a la vez deseando gritar todo lo que sentía y esperar a que ella le dijera que no era correspondido. Al menos, así descartaría esa parte estúpida de si mismo que le hacía creer, muy en el fondo, que podía ocurrir el milagro de que ella le amara. Pese a la maldición, pese a su verdadera forma, pese a ese carácter frío y cambiante.

Por primera vez la miró a los ojos, empañados estos de lágrimas que aún fluían por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus labios temblaban casi imperceptiblemente…

CONTINUARA….

¿Os está gustando? Espero que si… como vereis no he tardado mucho en publicar la segunda parte. Ahora espero recibir rewiews para ver que os pareció este capitulo. Estoy tratando de que sea lo más realista posible, sin cambiar mucho la personalidad de cada personaje. No sé si voy por buen camino.

Wenooo… porfa, opinad!


	3. Entre las lagrimas y la vigilia

Disclamer: Estos personajes pertenecen a la autoradel manga, así que no me los apropio ni un pokito, aunque ya he dicho que no me improtaria apropiarme una noche de Kyo, Hatori o Shigure… muajajaja.

DEDICATORIAS: A toda esa maravillosa gente que me ha dejado rewiews:

LisseHyde

Tane

Hana Faiya Fujimi

Anita-asakura

Aska ishida

ooPachaoo

Mabe-chan

Akyzuki

Karix

Cereza-kirara

CAPITULO 3: Entre las lágrimas y la vigilia…

T- ¿Qué querías Kyo-kun?

¿Por qué no le chillaba¿Por qué no le echaba de su cuarto? O mejor dicho¿por qué le había dejado pasar amablemente? Debería estar tan furiosa como para no querer ni verle frente a ella. Al fin y al cabo, él fue el que la hizo caer, el que la dejó en manos de Yuki, Shigure y Hatori, y no volvió a dar señales de vida ni para disculparse.

K- Yo…- el nekko estaba extremadamente nervioso, no paraba de pasarse la mano por la nuca y había dejado de mirar a Tohru para mirar hacia la pared.-…quería…disculparme y saber porque…porque llorabas.-

Entre lágrimas, la muchacha sonrió ligeramente. Pasara lo que pasara, por mucho que el carácter de ese nekko pareciera peor de lo normal, él se preocupaba por ella. Ahora, solo quería tranquilizarle, alejar de él esos demonios internos que amenazaban con enterrarle en la más profunda oscuridad.

T- Gomen nasai. No quería que Kyo-kun se preocupara por mí.

K- Soy…soy yo quien tiene que…pedir perdón. – diciendo esto cayó de rodillas (n/a: igual que en el capitulo 19 del anime, cuando Tohru enferma y él va a llevarle la comida.)

T- ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte? Tú no hiciste nada, Kyo-kun. Yo soy la torpe.- dijo tremendamente avergonzada.-

K- ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE CULPARTE DE TODO¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NO TE ENFADAS CONMIGO COMO HACE TODO EL MUNDO¿¿por qué me tratas como si fuera una persona normal?.- preguntó bajando la voz en esa última pregunta.-

Entre la sorpresa y la ternura, ella trató de acercarse un poco a él, pero en seguida, su pierna le lanzó señales dolorosas recordándole el porque de estar en la cama. Reposo absoluto, esas fueron las palabras de Hatori.

No pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos ante la sensación de intenso dolor, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión similar.

K- ¿Estás bien¡¡Eres tonta! No deberías moverte.- Aunque sus palabras parecieran duras, había algo en el tono dulce de su voz que la hacía saber que era preocupación lo que sentía ahora.

Despacio, sin darse cuenta apenas de lo que estaba haciendo, él se sentó en la cama, mirando su pierna como quien observa un jarrón que momentos antes hubiera roto sin querer.

K- ¿Te duele mucho?- otra vez, ahí estaba, el matiz inocente de su voz, ese algo que le convertía en un niño frente a sus ojos.

T- Solo un poco, más cuando me muevo, pero no es nada. En unas semanas estaré como nueva.

La muchacha, cada vez más sonrojada, acercaba su mano a la de él, que reposaba sobre la colcha de la cama. Quería cogerle de la mano, y hacer que se diera cuenta que no tenía culpa de nada y que si ella le trataba como una persona normal, es porque era una persona normal. La persona más maravillosa que hubiera conocido nunca.

Por fin, alcanzó su objetivo, puso delicadamente su mano sobre la de él y ambos se sonrojaron como los adolescentes que eran. Tohru le miró con cariño y le sonrió, tratando de derretir un poco esa barrera que él montaba a su alrededor. Ese chico duro, cabezota y frío era algo muy diferente al que ella sabía que existía.

K- ¿Qué…?

T- He estado preocupada por ti.- comenzó extremadamente avergonzada y sonrojada.- Shigure-kun no sabía donde estabas y…

K- No estaba en ningún sitio concreto.

T- …pero…

K- ¡He dicho que no estuve en ningún sitio!

De repente, el ruido de una puerta que se abre, les sorprendió a ambos, encontrándose frente a frente con un Yuki muy preocupado.

Y- Honda-san¿estás bien? Oí gritos y … debí suponer que este baka nekko estaría molestándote.

T- Kyo-kun no estaba…

K- ¿Quién te dio permiso para meterte en lo que no te importa!

Y- Todo lo que tenga que ver con Honda-san, me importa. Ella necesita descansar, y tú molestas a cualquiera.-

K- ¡No eres más que un entrometido y un estúpido!

Y- ¡Largate de aquí antes de que me cabree de verdad y te de una paliza!

K- No podrías conmigo, no eres más que una nenaza.

Y- Eso lo dice alguien que no puede ponerme la mano encima sin que le rompa las costillas.- contestó con superioridad, lo cual hizo que el nekko enfureciera.

K- ¡Esta vez no tendré piedad!

T- ¡BASTA!- gritó mientras lloraba.- Basta…por favor…no os peleéis por mí…

Rápidamente, Shigure subió hasta la habitación de la joven, para tratar de mediar en la pelea que desde hace un rato se oía. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Tohru llorando desconsoladamente y a Yuki y Kyo mirándola con gesto culpable.

S- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y- Él…

S- En realidad, no quiero oírlo.-le interrumpió.- Ambos sabíais que Tohru-kun necesita reposo absoluto, de modo que no pienso tolerar que vengáis aquí a pelearos. Si queréis mataros, de acuerdo, pero hacerlo en la calle.

T- Yo…no quería…causar más… problemas.- dijo aún sollozando.-

S- Tranquila, Tohru-kun. La culpa es de estos dos jovencitos mal educados. Tú solo preocúpate de descansar, y vosotros dos, id abajo ahora mismo.

Cabizbajos, ambos muchachos obedecieron a su primo y dejaron solos a la joven y a Shigure. Él se acercó hasta ella e hizo que se volviera a tumbar.

S- Ya sabes que estos dos siempre son así, no te preocupes demasiado.

La muchacha se extrañó de verle tan serio y responsable, normalmente, siempre solucionaba todo con bromas y chistes, pero debía estar realmente preocupado por esta situación.

S- Después de todo… -se fue caminando hacia la puerta.- … no permitiré que molesten a mi esposa.- saliendo ya por la puerta, se giró para guiñarle un ojo y se fue.

Ahí estaba el Shigure de siempre. La muchacha se tumbó y se dejó llevar por los efectos del calmante que aún circulaba por su sangre.

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada, todos en la casa de los Sohma dormían apaciblemente, pero de pronto los sueños dulces y tranquilos de la jovencita, se vieron opacados por una pesadilla que recién comenzaba a formarse.

Su madre estaba en esa cama de hospital, cubierta de tubos que la ayudaban a respirar y con sueros y medicamentos entrando en su cuerpo, pero el medico ya había dicho que los daños eran irreversibles. Moriría, en menos de unos días, si es que no eran horas.

Ella estaba en esa habitación, oscura y fría, podía ver la cama de su madre iluminada por la luz de la ventana… en realidad, era lo único que podía ver, todo lo demás era absoluta oscuridad. Trató de caminar hacia ella, para poder cogerle la mano como último consuelo.

Corría y corría, pero no se podía mover de su sitio. Oía un tenue susurro de su madre llamándola, pero no podía hacer nada… por más que gritaba, por más que intentaba moverse de ahí, nada, no lo conseguía. Notaba como su madre la iba dejando, como abandonaba este mundo dejándola terriblemente sola, pero ella ni siquiera conseguía darle una última muestra de afecto.

T- ¡Mamá!- gritaba entre lágrimas.- ¡No me dejes sola¡¡No tengo a nadie más que me quiera¡¡Nadie!.- seguía llorando cada vez más inconsolable.- ¡Nadie!

De repente, sin saber de donde venía, notó una calidez conocida abrazándola… susurrándole que todo estaba bien, que no estaba sola, que si había gente que la quería.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, tan pesadamente que apenas notaba como sus ojos se acostumbraban a la escasa luz de su cuarto. Aún seguía escuchando esa voz, ahora pidiéndole casi a modo de suplica que despertara, tan dulcemente…

Cuando por fin tuvo los ojos totalmente abiertos, ajustó un poco la mirada y rápidamente la imagen la golpeó como un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

T- ¿Kyo-kun?

El chico estaba sentado en la cama, abrazándola tan fuerte que en cualquier momentos ella explotaría en pequeños pedazos que luego él debería volver a juntar.

K- Tranquila, solo era una pesadilla…-

Le extraño verle así, oírle así…ese no era el Kyo que ella conocía. Sabía que en algún rincón era este el gatito tierno y asustado que se escondía, pero nunca pensó que mostraría esa parte de él tan abiertamente.

Las emociones eran demasiadas, ese sueño, quisiera o no, la había perturbado completamente. Era su punto débil, el sentirse sola en el mundo, sin su madre, recordar la angustia que sentía mientras su madre moría en aquel hospital. Rompió a llorar, tan desgarradamente como podía, sacando todo eso que nunca se permitió sacar, la angustia que la consumía día a día mientras tapaba su dolor con dulces sonrisas y amables palabras.

No solo los Sohma tenían una cara oculta, ella también, pero solo el nekko parecía notarlo. Tal vez por eso conectaron tan bien desde un principio, tal vez porque eran dos almas tristes ocultando sus males en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, por eso se querían de esa manera que nunca decían.

Amor.

Bonita palabra, pero para ellos, parecía no estar destinada a ocurrir. Pero… ¿estaba abrazándola¡¡¿Cómo podía estar abrazándola¿Y la maldición?

Entonces se dio cuenta… un sueño dentro de un sueño… algo que tal vez nunca estaría destinado a ocurrir, pero fuera como fuera, se sentía como si fuera real, y eso era lo único que importaba. Robarle unos segundos de felicidad a su viaje por los mundos de Morfeo, disfrutar de los imposibles que la vida real no le quería dar.

T- Ashiteru, Kyo-kun.- dijo entre sueños mientras se acomodaba aún más entre sus sábanas, sin saber, que una figura conocida observaba sus sueños y escuchaba esas palabras saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les esté gustando… Arigato gozaimasu por los rewiews… sois todos muy muy amables conmigo. TT … sé que he tardado mucho en publicar este capitulo, gomen nasai, pero he estado muy ocupada. Trataré de publicar muy muy pronto el siguiente y espero que ultimo capitulo. Un beso! Ah! Y por favor, dejadme mas rewiews, me haceis muy feliz o.


End file.
